Ew cooties!
by purpleface14
Summary: five year olds, remember when you were that age. So gullible and care free, boys hated girls and girls hated boys… oh and the cooties! preschool fluff. gaaxsaku,shikaxino,naruxhina,nejixten
1. Chapter 1

**Ew cooties!**

**Summary: five year olds, remember when you were that age. So gullible and care free, boys hated girls and girls hated boys… oh and the cooties! **

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction is mine, but the characters are not.**

**Author corner: I'm back… thanks for the reviews for what's with love, and no I'm sad to say there will not be a sequel it just that what can top what I wrote seriously the sequel would probably be no match. Anyway enjoy and review. **

**Oh yeah they're five so yeah I think it's cute, and I know Neji and Tenten are a year older but lets say they started school late. O-O**

**-ooooooooooooooooo-**

It was a regular day at Konoha preschool yup just a normal day.

"Sakura chan!" Yelled a blonde little girl wearing a frilly purple dress, along side her was a girl with short purple hair carrying a little blanket she to was wearing a frilly dress only it was yellow. "Tenten chan!" the blonde girl yelled again.

Both girls who names were called looked up from what they were doing. "What is it Ino chan?" sakura asked.

"Ooooo, you two are getting in trouble." Hinata said from behind Ino. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other.

"We didn't do anything." Tenten said.

Ino and Hinata looked at each other and shook their heads. "You're playing in the mud."

Sakura stood up and wiped her dirty hands on her jeans overalls, Tenten followed her dropping the mud pies they made and stood up. "So." They said

"Sensei said girls are not to play in mud." Hinata said.

Ino shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, esp- eosp-esec." Ino twisted her face because she could not say the word. "We're not to play in mud today because a new student is coming." The girl said.

Sakura folded her arms. "Well it's not fair the boys get to play in the mud." She said pointing to the group of boys running through the mud.

Ino and Hinata scrunched their faces. "Boys are different Sakura chan."

"Yeah they got cooties." Hinata said.

"Ew cooties." Ino and Hinata said in disgust.

"coo-ties?" Tenten and Sakura said confused.

--

**-The boys-**

"Sasuke think fast!" Naruto shouted throwing a mud ball towards the black hair boy.

Sasuke turned his head to the boy shouting his name and came face to face with mud. "Shit! Dobe." Sasuke said wiping the mud from his face.

"Ooo Sasuke said a bad word." Naruto said wagging his finger. "I'm telling."

Sasuke eyes widened, if Naruto told on him he would be in serious trouble.

Naruto opened his mouth getting ready to shout. "Sen-"

"Dog pile on Naruto!" Kiba yelled, immediately all the boys jumped on top of Naruto making mud splash everywhere.

"Hey you guys heard of the knew kid, he's coming today." Neji said.

The boys all shrugged, they really didn't care. "Hope he likes mud." They said.

--

**-The girls-**

Both Sakura and Tenten eyes were wide with the information they were being told.

"Cooties sound cool!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, Tenten chan maybe we should be boys." Sakura said.

"You can't!" Ino yelled.

"If a boy gives you cooties, you turn into a frog." Hinata said.

Sakura gulped. "Frog"

--

**-After break in the class-**

"Students I'd like you to meet the new student I was telling you about." The teacher said. All the kids stop what they were doing and paid attention. "This is Gaara; he came all the way from Suna. Now Gaara is shy so please be nice to him."

-**Boys table-**

"Hey did you guys here, if you kiss a girl they will urn into a frog. "Choji said eating chips. All the boys stared at Choji.

"Did you say frog?" Neji asked. The boy eating chips nodded yes.

"That's awesome!" Naruto and Kiba said. To the boys frogs were second in their life; of course first place went to mud.

"I'm not kissing no girl, they got cooties." Sasuke said folding his arms.

"Girls are such a pain." Shikamaru said.

"Who's going to kiss the girl?" Neji asked. The boys said nothing.

"How about the new kid." Sasuke said. The boys all nodded. "Now who should he kiss." Sasuke said rubbing his chin.

The boys all looked around the class. "Let him kiss Tenten!" Naruto said.

Neji heart skipped a beat. "No! Sakura." He said. The boys looked at him.

"Why her?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…" Neji stalled trying to figure out. "Because…she hates frogs." He said. Sasuke shrugged but they all agreed.

--

**-Lunch break-**

The kids of Konoha preschool had just eaten lunch and were now running wild for there break.

"Hey you're they knew kid right." Sasuke said as he and everyone walked towards Gaara.

Gaara stood up from the sandbox. "Yeah….what you want?" he asked folding his arms.

"You like mud?" Sasuke asked in the same attitude Gaara was giving.

"I like sand…" he said looking at the sandbox behind him.

"Yeah, yeah sands cool but what about mud?" Kiba asked.

Gaara shrugged "Mud's alright."

"Cool… so you like frogs?" Neji asked

"I like lizards better." You know from him being from Suna and all not a lot of frogs were there. "But frogs are cool."

"Cool…you want to get us one?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Okay you see that girl with the pink hair." Sasuke said pointing to Sakura, who was playing with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Gaara nodded slowly. "Well all you have to do is kiss her." Sasuke said.

Gaara sucked his teeth. "Man I ain't kissing no girl."

The boys mumbled. "He ain nothing but a chicken."

"You kiss her then." Gaara said.

"We can't." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Gaara said.

"'Cause…." Sasuke said looking for an excuse.

"'Cause we're sick, you want a sick frog." Shikamaru piped in.

Gaara thought for a moment. "Good point." The boys let go the breath they were holding. "Okay I'll do it."

--

**-The girls-**

"Push me higher Ino!" Sakura squealed from being pushed on the swings.

"Sakura chan my arms are tired.' Ino whined.

"Hmm…" Sakura said looking back at Ino. "Okay I'll push you!" Sakura said jumping of the swing while it was still in the air.

Ino and Hinata gasp. "How'd you do that?" they asked.

Sakura got up from the grass. "Do what?" she asked.

"Get off the swing like that." Ino said amazed.

Tenten looked at Sakura. "Are you two for real?" she said. Ino and Hinata nodded. Sakura mouth fell open getting ready to say something when all of a sudden…

"Rawr!" Naruto yelled running to the girls. The girls gasp. "I'm a monster and I'm going to eat you run!" Naruto yelled.

"Ahh! Cooties!" the girls yelled running off in different directions.

Naruto looked at them scratching his head. 'I do not have cooties!' he thought and ran after Hinata.

**-Ino-**

'Oh no!' Ino thought hiding under the table. The boys never bothered them so why'd they start now; she was too young to be turned into frogs. Suddenly a chip fell in front of her. She went on her knees and looked up through the cracks in the table.

"Hi" Choji said sitting on top of the table.

"Ahh!" Ino scream falling back. "Ow" she said looking at her hand, her hand landed on a sharp rock. She began to cry.

Shikamaru woke up from his nap on the table to see Ino crying from under the table. "Choji go get sensei." He said climbing off the table.

'What a pain' he thought going underneath it and crawled to Ino. "Hey you okay?" he asked.

Ino forgetting all about 'cooties' showed him her hand. "It hurts…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Shikamaru blinked. And took the handkerchief his mom gave him and wrapped it around her hand.

Ino looked at him. "Its going to get dirty." She said.

"I don't care and beside my mommy would punish me if she knew I let a girl get hurt." He said sitting down next to Ino. Ino looked at the boy and smiled.

--

**-Hinata-**

Tears fell from Hinata eyes. 'Why is he still chasing me?' She thought. She looked at the slide and hid underneath the ladder. 'Did he stop?' she thought walking backwards toward the monkey bars.

"Hey!" Naruto said swinging upside down. Scaring Hinata. Hinata stared at him for a moment and burst into tears, clutching her blanket even tighter.

'Uh oh…I'm going to get in trouble.' Naruto thought flipping off the monkey bars and stood in front of the crying girl.

"Hey uh don't cry." Naruto said resting his hand on her shoulder. Hinata only cried more. "I-I'm sorry." He said. Hinata stopped crying and looked at him. He smiled and mad a funny face. Hinata giggled. "I'm sorry for chasing you." He said.

Hinata nodded and looked at her blanket. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"What's the matter?" Naruto said. Hinata pointed at her blanket which had a bug on it. "Aw… this ain't nothing to be afraid of, it's only a ladybug." He said picking it up.

"Lady…bug." Hinata said. Naruto shook his head showing it to her, she was going to touch it but it flew away. "ooo…"

--

-**Tenten-**

'Oh no I'm stuck…' Tenten thought. While she was running away from Naruto she spotted a little blue bird on the floor, it was close to a tree so she figured it fell from there. She picked it up and climbed the tree with no problem and placed the bird back in its nest. But getting down was the problem.

"Ahh!" she screamed almost falling off.

"Hey!" Neji yelled looking up at the tree; a pebble fell on his head.

"Help me…" Tenten said holding unto the tree for dear life.

"Just come down." Neji said and walked away.

"I-I can't." Tenten said her voice cracking. "I'm scared." She said before starting to cry. He froze when he heard her cries and turned around he couldn't leave her there, his father taught him better than that.

"Just stay there I'll get you." He said and started to climb the tree. "You okay?" he asked once he reached to Tenten. Tenten shook her head 'no' "You can open your eyes I'm not gonna let you fall."

Tenten opened her eyes.

"Um we're gonna have to jump." He said.

Tenten shook her head violently. "I can't"

Neji sighed, and did the most unbelievable thing a five year old boy could do. He took her hands in his. A blush formed on his little cheeks. Tenten looked at him. "Come on." He said not looking at her. Tenten nodded and held his hand tighter. And on the count of three they jumped down together.

--

**-Sakura-**

'I don't wanna be a frog!' Sakura thought running away from Naruto, who she didn't know stopped chasing for a while now. "Oof!" she said falling on the floor after knocking into someone. "I'm sorry!.. I don't want to be a frog." She said getting up without looking at who she bumped into and ran off. "Hey!" she said once she noticed she wasn't moving. "Let. Me. go." She said. The person turned her around and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Gotcha." Gaara said.

"I don't want to be a f-" the words stopped coming out of Sakura's mouth when Gaara kissed her. It was a quick peck on the lips. Sakura eyes were open wide, and Gaara stared at her.

"Guys he did it!" Kiba yelled. All the boys looked at Sakura and Gaara who were in the middle of the playground.

Sakura covered her mouth. Gaara let her go. All the boys went running towards the two kids in the middle of the playground.

"Hey why isn't she a frog?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pointed at Gaara, who flinched by how close the finger was to his face. "Y-You gave me cooties!" Sakura screamed.

"I don't have cooties!" Gaara screamed.

"I'm going to turn into a frog!" Sakura screamed.

"How long is this going to take?" Naruto asked

"I'm telling!" Sakura screamed before running of to the teacher.

"Wai- I didn't- no!" Gaara screamed running after her.

--

**-The next day-**

After everything that happened yesterday, everyone had calmed down. It was another morning and just a next beautiful break.

Ino walked up to Shikamaru who was lying by a tree.

"You're blocking me from seeing the clouds move." He said even though he was practically sleeping.

"Um here." Ino said taking his handkerchief out of her plastic Barbie purse. "My mommy washed it."

Shikamaru sat up and took the handkerchief. "Thanks." Ino said nothing and kicked the pebble on the ground. "Um…you wanna look at clouds?" he asked. Ino shook her head; shikamaru scooted over so Ino would have space. She was about to sit down when... "Wait!" he said and placed the handkerchief on the grass. "I know you don't want to get your dress dirty."

"Thanks Shika kun" Ino said before sitting down. Shikamaru blushed at the nickname.

--

"Hinata chan!" Naruto yelled. "I found another lady bug." The boy said with a grin and brought it where Hinata was sitting. Naruto kneeled down and the blanket. "Look isn't it pretty." He said opening his hands slowly.

Hinata eyes widened as she looked at the little red and black bug. "C-can I hold it?" she asked. Naruto nodded and placed it in her hands. Hinata held it "I'm doing it." She said smiling, that was until it started to crawl. "Naruto kun!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air causing the bugs to fly away.

"Its okay Hinata chan." Naruto said hugging the girl.

--

"Ahh! Neji stop" Tenten screamed running away from the boy, who was currently chasing her with a spider. Neji only laughed and continued chasing the girl. Tenten being scared did not see the rock in front of her and fell. Neji dropped the spider and ran to Tenten.

"You okay?" he asked. Tenten mumbled something. "What?"

"I'm not your friend any more!" she yelled.

Neji blinked for a few seconds. "Fine." He said and crossed his arms. They said nothing for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry!" he said.

"It hurts…" Tenten said showing him her scrape.

Neji placed his hand in front of her face and looked away. "I'll take you to sensei." Tenten took his hand and they walked inside of the class room.

--

Gaara was playing in the sandbox building a sandcastle and minding his own business. Sakura walked into the sandbox and kneeled down and started to build a sandcastle also. "Hey…" she said.

"Hey…" he said.

"So... I got something to tell you." Sakura said looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to turn into a frog!" she said happily.

He shrugged.

"And your boyfriend." She said.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and looked at the pink haired girl. "Boyfriend…"

She nodded. "Yeah you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend." She explained and kissed his cheek.

Gaara blushed. "No!" he said and ran away. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

"Wait for me!" Sakura said and chased her 'boyfriend.'

--

"This sucks…." Kiba said watching his friends.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Choji said eating his chips.

"Hey" said a girl walking towards the three boys. "I'm Mari, me and my friends were wondering if you guys wanted to play." She said pointing over to a brunette haired girl, and a chubby little girl.

The boys looked each other and shrugged. "Sure" they said. Kiba walked over to the brunette girl and started talking to her about his new puppy and Choji walked over to the chubby girl who surprisingly he shared his chips with.

"Um…" Mari said.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm Sasuke."

--

-**Meanwhile with Gaara-**

Gaara was in a little playhouse hiding from Sakura.

"Gaara where are you!" Sakura shouted still looking for her 'boyfriend.'

"I am not your boyfriend." He said.

Sakura poked her head through the playhouse window. "I found you!" she said kissing his cheek.

Yup I guess you can say it was another normal day at konoha preschool, well at least it was a day where cooties would now and forever be extinct.

**-ooooo-**

**Author corner: well there it is… I thought it was the cutest ever. Hoped you guys like it. So don't forget to review. I got more one shots ands stories coming so be on the look out! Lol and for those who never read any of my stories check 'em out. Anyway review! Oh and if you have any suggestion I'll be happy to make that into a story for you so yeah.**

**-purpleface14**


	2. note! read me now

Hey guys it's me, purleface14 and I've got some great news! Since I've gotten so many reviews and pms asking me to continue with ew cooties, I figured why the hell not, so if you haven't already caught on I'll be making this story into a chapter story, well not really chapter but its going to have a bunch of one shots you know like how they progress with life and stuff. It will be following the plot line of ew cooties only thing is they'll be skipping a few years . so that means the first chapter will be the original one shot and the second one will be them…well I don't want to spoil it for you. So this story will be about firsts.

So if any of my lovely reviewers have any ideas of first I'll be all ears, but I have a few things already so if you have any ideas of first just give me the age and the thing you want them to experience.

The main couple does not have to be gaasaku….but if I write them first they're going to be gaasaku. So yeah.

Characters in this story are:

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten

Back up:

Choiji and Kiba and any random character

And since ppl have been wondering where Temari and kankuro were well they'll be there to.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

The next chapter should be tomorrow or before Monday…I wont be updating regularly though…exams are coming up so please don't be mad with me . I will try for every week though.

And I will replace this not with the next chapter.

Tootles for now. Lulz tootle.

Oh yeah the title will change to "The firsts" so be on the look out for it. And also the summary.

-purpleface14


End file.
